Campaign
Campaigns are the main single-player portion of the game. This includes many main-line campaigns, as well as additional “add-on” campaigns that are under the course of de-bugging. Campaigns follow the course of Wesnoth’s history, from King Haldric’s escape from Green Isle to Wesnoth to the Elves’ escape from a desertified Wesnoth. List of Campaigns *'Heir to the Throne': A young heir, Konrad, allies with rebellious elves and other races to claim the throne from the evil usurper Queen Asheviere, her loyalist army, and her orcish mercenaries. This was the original campaign shipped with the game and is still the flagship product, from which most main characters associated with Wesnoth are derived. *'A Tale Of Two Brothers': A Knight's brother is kidnapped by an evil mage after warding off an attack. Now he must rescue him from the mage's clutches *.An Orcish Incursion: A beginner's campaign in which you must fight off the first orcs to invade the Great Continent. *'The South Guard': Deoran, a young knight is sent to take over the South Guard, which is entrenched in many battles with outlaws and undead. This campaign is an intro to Wesnoth. (Novice level, 8 or 9 scenarios depending on which branch you take) *'Liberty': Several poor villages are betrayed by the Kingdom of Wesnoth, which has recently fallen under the influence of the evil Queen Asheviere. They decide to fight back and become outlaws. *'Legend of Wesmere': Kalenz the High Lord who rallied his people following the second orcish invasion of the continent. *'The Eastern Invasion': In this campaign, an officer in the army of Wesnoth known as Gweddry tries to save the kingdom of Wesnoth from an undead invasion. *'The Hammer of Thursagan': In the early years of the northern alliance, a group from Knalga seeks out their relatives at Kal Kartha to learn what happened to the legendary Hammer of Thursagen. *'Descent into Darkness': Malin Keshar, a young mage from the town of Parthyn, attempts to defend his home from marauding orcs by enlisting the help of a necromancer named Darken Volk. By doing so, he learns the forbidden arts and the true power of the undead. * [[Delfador's Memoirs|'Delfador's Memoirs']]: The story of Delfador's training * Son of the Black Eye: An orc named Kapou'e is the son of the only orc to have unified the orcish tribes, Black-Eye Karun, who was betrayed and murdered by the humans. Kapou'e fights back against the human earldoms and attempts to re-unite the orcish clans under his banner. *'The Rise of Wesnoth': This campaign is about the founding of Wesnoth by Prince Haldric, its first king. He must lead his people from the Green Isle, which is being infested by orcs, east towards their future home. *'The Dark Hordes': This Campaign is about a Necromancer named Gwiti Ha'atel who is banished from his homeland and becomes a necromancer in his journey to find Crelanu's book. *'The Sceptre of Fire': The story of the creation of the Scepter of Fire, featured in the "Heir to the Throne" campaign, by the Dwarves of Knalga. *'Northern Rebirth': The people held captive by the orcs in the city of Dwarven Doors rebel against their masters in a struggle that will shape the fate of the Northlands. *'Under the Burning Suns': This campaign takes place in the distant future of Wesnoth, where the elves live in the desert, under two burning suns. Meteors fell from the sky and destroyed their home, forcing them to embark on a journey following their courageous and visionary leader, Kaleh. *'Dead Water':You are Kai Krellis, a merman king, but only a child. A necromancer has arrived and is turning your subjects into undead slaves! Lead your people on a mission to convince a powerful mermaid to help you repel the invasion. The oceans near the Northern Lands are perilous, so you will need cunning and bravery to be survive, but first you need to gain the respect of your troops! Category:Descriptions Category:Storyline